Nico Akiyama
Nico Akiyama (秋山ニコ, Akiyama Nico) is a character of Shugo Chara! She's a Guardian and the Guardian of Kikki. Appearance Nico has waist length light purple hair, usually kept in twin braids, light green eyes and dark skin tone. Usually seen wearing the white dress shirt, the red bow instead of tie, the black jacket, where it goes to just pass her elbows and then it's folded, you can see the white dress shirt folded above the jacket, red skirt, white leggings and then brown just below the knee boots. She is seen wearing the red cape that the other guardians wear. Favorites and Least Favorites Favorites: * Sweets * Baking * Reading She likes sweets as she has a huge sweetooth. Because she has a huge sweetooth she has always had a desire to bake and make her own sweet treats that she could sell and give to others in a way that her parents do for her and her friends. She also has a love for reading, as she loves to learn about new and different things especially about sweets. Least Favorites: * Cats * The Heat * Feeling Sweaty She doesn't dislike Cats, but she's just allergic to cats so she can't be around them or she'll start to sneeze. She hates the Heat as she doesn't like to feel like she melting away. Defiantly hates to Feel Sweaty cause she hates the smell of being Sweaty and the feeling of being sticky like if it was slime on her body. History Nico was born an only child, so she didn't have any siblings growing up and because her parents are always busy with the bakery they own, she never got to spend much time with them as she got sick easily. When she was small she met Takuya and they became friends, so whenever her parents were busy he would entertain her, especially if she got sick, he would make her happy as he would do tricks for her with his Magic which she fell in love with. Guardian Character(s) Kikki.png|Kikki Kikki Egg.png|Kikki's Egg Kikki is Nico's Guardian Chara, born from Nico's Dream/Would-Be Self of being a really Baker. Kikki has long dark orange hair and light blue eyes, she wears a white baker shirt with eight small black buttons and white baker pants with black dress shoes and small white socks. Wears an baker hat on her head. Her and Nico get's along extremely well and never argue unless it has to do with sweets and baking. Powers Character Change Nico's Character Change.png|Nico's Character Change Nico gains a white baker's hat when she character changes. She can character change at will and when character changing Kikki says "Mix, Roll, Beat". Whenever the word "Sweet" is spoken in her presence she character changes and acts like a childish, sweet lover who becomes good at baking sweets. Weapon: * Rolling Pin Character Transformation Miss Baker. When she Character Transformation with Kikki they become Miss Baker. More Info TBA Later Weapon(s): * Rolling Pin Relationships Family Momo Akiyama: Mom. They seem to get along pretty well. Mika Akiyama: Dad. They are really good at doing fun stuff together, well when he has the time to spend with her, he usually is seen making her laugh. Love Interest Takuya Nakagura: They are childhood friends, so they've known each other since they were younger kids. She's always loved the magic Takuya does. Friends Amu Hinamori: Good Friends. Thanks her for when she saved Zero, Takuya's Guardian Chara. Yaya Yuiki: Good Friends. They seem to get along well as they both have a sweetooth. Kukai Souma: On good terms. Was kinda sad when he graduated but knew he had to since he was a year above her. Kairi Sanjo: Wasn't to sure about him at first, but soon they became good friends with each other. Rima Mashiro: At first wasn't on good terms with each other but soon they started to become good friends as they spent time together as Guardians. Nagihiko Fujisaki: Nagihiko is actually Nadeshiko, but she knew from the beginning as she just guessed that Nadeshiko was actually a male, but none the less they became good friends. Rikka Hiiragi: On good terms with each other. Hikaru Ichinomiya: On good terms with each other. Sakura Karatachi: Good friends. Knew that Sakura was a girl from the beginning as she guessed and was right, similar to Nagihiko's case when she guessed he was actually a boy. Chihiro Ayakame: On good terms with each other. Seem to get along pretty well. Saori Uzumaki: On good terms with each other. Seem to get along pretty well. Aliases Ni-Chi (by Yaya) Ni-Ni (by Sakura) Nico-Chan (By Kairi) Senpai (By Rikka/Hikaru) Trivia * She shares the same first name with Nico Yazawa from Love Live!, Nico from Nanbaka, Nico Robin from One Piece. * Despite her love for magic, her Guardian Chara was born from her desire to become a Baker. * Shares same Voice Actor as Lucy Maud Montgomery from Bungou Stray Dogs. Category:Princess Mew Category:Female Category:Guardian